Can't Kill What's Already Dead
by Jamie-Morse
Summary: Nori Kurayami is the best friend of Light Yagami. When she and Light find a strange notebook, Nori is torn. She refuses to play Light's game and become half of Kira, but she also refuses to help L prove that her best friend is a killer. And the twist? The strange notebook that Light picked up, just so happens to be her father's Death Note.
1. Prologue

You know those moments where you ask yourself, "what if this never happened?"

I've been asking myself that exact question since my best friend picked up my dad's book.

My name is Nori Kurayami. I'm 18 and currently in my last year of high school.

I live in the Konto region of Japan, and a couple blocks down from my best friend, Light Yagami.

I've known that boy since we were young. We know everything about each other. Ok, almost everything. I've kept a secret from him and everyone I know.

Now, I should tell you. I live alone because my parents aren't around. And I don't mean they are dead or left me. They don't live in the human realm. I should not live here either. It was my choice.

My dad is a shinigami.

And so am I.


	2. Chapter 1

My morning routine is quite normal for a teenager.

I hear my alarm go off, ignore it, wake up 30 minutes later, and end up being almost late from school.

It's not unnatural. It's normal. Probably the only normal thing in my life.

But this morning was a little different. I woke up feeling horribly sick, and decided to stay home. I knew my friend would get my homework.

Around eight o'clock, my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Nori, why are you not at school?"

"I think I'm sick, so I chose to stay home today."

I heard him sigh over the phone.

"Alright, I'll give you the homework after school."

"Thank you, Light!"

"You're welcome. I'll call you later."

"Alright, bye Light."

"Bye Nori."

I hung up the phone and set it on the table next to me. I rolled over in my bed and went back to sleep.

*a night or two later*

It was around 10 when I heard my phone go off.

"Light, it's 10 at night. What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you. Now."

"Um, ok, my door's unlocked, so just come in when you get here. And be ready to explain."

I hung up the phone and sat on the couch, waiting for Light.

I heard the door open quickly then slam shut.

"In the living room!" I shouted.

Light was there in a split second and sat next to me.

"Light, you look like you just witnessed a murder." I said.

"That's because I did." He said, opening his bag.

"Wait, what?"

He pulled out a black notebook and I jumped off the couch and to the other side of the room.

"You keep that away from me, Light Yagami!"

"You already know what this is?!"

"Not only do I know what it is, I know what it does, and how it works! So, I'll say it again, keep it away from me!"

"If you know what the Death Note is, you can help me!"

"With what?! What do you plan to do with that god forsaken notebook?!"

"To make a new world! Day after day, the same news is on repeat. This world is rotten, Nori! And I can make it better. Rid the world of evil."

"That's crazy! Then you will be the only criminal!"

"I will be a god! I will be the God of a new world!"

"Light, you have some hyper-active God complex going on right now, and the Death Note will be your downfall!" I yell.

"If you don't help me, I'll be forced to kill you." he said, seriously.

"Well then, here's a news flash for you, Light Yagami! The Death Note can't kill me! It won't work! I dare you to try!"

"What?"

I sat down on the couch and grabbed the book, and opened it. I pushed it towards him.

"I'm being serious. Go ahead. It won't work."

He sighed and picked up a pen, and wrote my name.

40 seconds later, nothing happened.

"Why doesn't it work?" he asked me.

"Erm, I'll tell you later. You need to go home and go to sleep."

He stood up sharply, and walked out of the house.

*Five days later*

"Light, I cannot believe you didn't listen to me." I said, looking at the pages full of names.

He turned in his desk chair.

"Nori, I'm doing the world a favor."

"No, you're a murderer. You're destroying your sanity with that book."

"I would have though you of all people would support this."

I turned to him.

"My parents are not dead, Yagami! They were not murdered!" I snapped.

"Whatever. You will never accept it."

"You're right. I won't. Because it's not true."

There was silence.

Light opened the Death Note and laughed a bit.

"You've taken quite a liking to it."


End file.
